thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vernon (videojuego)
Vernon is an original character from the videogame of The Walking Dead and supposed main antagonist of Lee Everett Antes del Apocalípsis Vernon tenía una hija que murió en la primera semana del apocalípsis al igual que su hermano, el cual murió en Macon GA, y que era médico en un hospital. Habiendo guardado refugio Crawford, Savannah GA junto a Brie y otros enfermos de cáncer y mayor edad, Vernon pronto tuvo que escapar de las terribles reglas de supervivencia para el mas apto o de lo contrario, seria sacrificado. Episodio 4 Habiendo guardado refugio en las alcantarillas de Savannah GA en una morgue, Vernon apunto a un sujeto que logro encontrarlos. Amenazándolo con marcharse o disparia, pero al escuchar a Brie decirle que posiblemente era del barrio Crawford, el anciano se dispuso a asesinarlo pero fue desarmado por Lee. Tras aclarar el malentendido, Vernon se dispuso a ayudar a Lee a atravesar las cloacas y regresar a su refugio. Al conocer a Christa, esta le pidió que le ayudara a sanar a su novio. Tras atender y percatarse que necesitaba medicamentos urgentes si este quería vivir, Vernon y el grupo llegaron a la conclusión de que solo podrían encontrarlos en Crawford; aparte de una batería y combustible para un bote que el grupo había encontrado. Regresando a su refugio en busca de cosas necesarias para el plan contra Crawford, Vernon trajo consigo a Brie sabiendo que seria de utilidad al conocer mejor las instalaciones del lugar. thumb|256px|Vernon y compañía infiltrándose en CrawfordAl encontrar el lugar invadido de caminantes, Vernon conservo su optimismo y ayudo a Christa a buscar medicamento donde quedo encerrado en la oficina de la enfermera con ella por culpa de los caminantes. Por suerte fueron rescatados por Lee, en donde, tras investigar por medio de una grabadora a un doctor y su paciente, el trío dio con la clave para abrir la caja fuerte que contenía medicinas. Teniendo que huir del barrio de emergencia luego de que una horda de caminantes se liberara, Vernon presencio atónito como Brie era despedazada viva. El anciano junto a los demás consiguió escapar del pueblo infestado de caminantes y llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar a un convaleciente Omid. Antes de marcharse con su gente, Vernon charlo con Lee acerca de la seguridad de Clem ofreciéndole cuidarla en su lugar a lo que el moreno hombre se enfureció con el/estuvo de acuerdo/lo pensaría, igualmente Vernon se retira de la mansión. Cuando el grupo de Lee llego a la morgue pensando que este habia secuestrado a Clementine, Vernon desapareció junto a todo su grupo. Episodio 5 Aunque no aparece, se revela que Vernon y su grupo robaron el bote de Kenny y se fueron a un destino incierto. 400 Days Vernon is mentioned by Joyce in saying it was bad to trust strangers. She said that by trusting strangers, I lost Brie, and then Vernon with 'That godamm boat' Notas *Vernon es el tercer medico del videojuego después de Hershel Greene y Katjaa *Cabe destacar que Vermon tuvo miedo de dispararle a LeeCuando apuntaba a Lee con la mano le temblaban demasiado las manos *Vernon se roba el bote en No Time Left si no hay nadie haciendo guardia y deja una nota disculpandose por sus ultimas acciones. Y si dejan a alguien vendra armado y los encerraran en el garaje trabándolo con una pala. *No se sabe hacia donde querian ir. *Vernon tenía un hermano en Macon . Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos